My name is Mitsuki
by minniemouselover
Summary: Curse or Blessing? Meroko has been allowed to come back: for 2 weeks. Risks and danger run high, and nobody knows what may happen... Story set after the Anime. Takuto x Mitsuki, maybe others. Please R&R!
1. Memories & Unexpected Surprises!

This is a story i created because i after the story, i really felt like wanting more, more, more! I wrote this story for the people who love Fullmoon Wo Sagashite and myself (i luv the show too!!). I hope you guys like it.

On with the story!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 - Memories & Unexpected Surprises**

_The toy waved at her, beckoning to her. _

"_Meroko…" Mitsuki whispered._

_It flew into the air, flying away._

"_Meroko…". Mitsuki rushed past the front door, running, following the pink rabbit toy. "Meroko… Meroko… Meroko…"_

_It flew on, and Mitsuki chased it, repeating Meroko's name again and again. _

_She stopped at a traffic light, blocked by incoming cars._

_The pink toy floated downwards into her arms, and Mitsuki hugged it._

"_Meroko…" Mitsuki whispered with joy. In her hands, the tiny toy tapped her and pointed in a direction. Mitsuki looked up. She gasped. _

_Over on the other side of the road was a familiar figure… Takuto._

_The light turned green. "Takuto…" She ran across to the other side, tripping on the pavement. The pink toy fell out of her hands and landed a few meters away from her. _

_Takuto was walking away, not noticing Mitsuki._

"_Takuto!!!!!" Mitsuki yelled with all her might, even though her throat wasn't fully healed yet._

_Takuto stopped, then turned around. The little mascot cat on his guitar case seemed to wave._

_Just then, Mitsuki felt a whisper of a kiss on her cheek. She heard the words "Farewell, Mitsuki" almost inaudible, spoken by another familiar voice. _

_Mitsuki turned around and looked up. "Meroko!?!? Meroko!"_

_The angel smiled, waved the little toy that was in her hand, and winked. Mitsuki smiled. _

"_Thank you! Meroko!!!!!!!" Mitsuki yelled. _

_Meroko smiled and waved. She turned around, and spreading her beautiful wings, flew towards the sky. _

"_Meroko?" Takuto said. He held up the feather that was in his hand, looking at it curiously. _

"_Takuto…" Mitsuki said, her eyes full of gratitude to Meroko. _

_She smiled._

* * *

It had been 6 weeks since her reunion with Takuto, 3 months since Full-moon's announcement. She had found Takuto. She thought back on what happened.

* * *

"_How do you know my name?" Takuto asked._

_Her eyes brimming with tears, Mitsuki leaped forward and hugged Takuto. _

"_Takuto!!!" She cried joyfully._

"_Um, do you know me?" _

_Mitsuki jumped back. "You don't remember?"_

"_I'm sorry… no."_

_Mitsuki sighed. "My name is Mitsuki. Come with me"_

_She took his hand and led him to Miss Oshige's home, where she pleaded to let Takuto stay there. She sat him down and told him some things about her and himself, trying to tell as much as possible, including the fact that he used to be a Shinigame, in hopes of reviving his memory. She didn't mention why he had become a Shinigame in the first place._

_Takuto took all this in silently, with shock mingled with wonder. _

"…_So, Takuto, can you stay here with Miss Oshige so that I can come and visit often? Please?"_

_Takuto couldn't refuse to those pleading eyes and anyways, if she really was who she said she was, she must have been a close friend. To sacrifice my soul for her… He stared at her. Yes, some feeling must have still remained. He felt a gust of love for this girl. If he had to sacrifice himself again, he would have willingly done so. For her._

"_OK."_

_Seeing Mitsuki's eyes fill with joy felt like the best thing in the world to Takuto.

* * *

_

And so Takuto had stayed there, living close to Mitsuki, enabling her to visit often. Sometimes Takuto would come over to her house. It was really fun to just sit there like the old times. If only he remembered.

* * *

Mitsuki sighed, looking out of the window. Takuto was staying at her house for a week. She had somehow managed to make up an excuse to her grandmother. He was sleeping in another room. 

Mitsuki got up and walked to his room. She opened the door quietly, just in case he was sleeping. He was. She looked at his sleeping form, remembering his cat ears, and the time when he had taken his human form to rescue her from the 2 boys trying to kiss her as Fullmoon.

A tear rolled down her face. Doctors had said that his memory could recover any moment, but it may take days, months, or even years. There was no way of being able to tell when that would happen.

Mitsuki shook her head and went back to her room. Tying up her hair in her nightly braids, she went to sleep.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxX Next morning XxXxXxXxXxX**

Mitsuki woke up to the start of another day. She stretched and yawned rather loudly. She walked out to the porch, staring out at the sky. She still had several weeks before she was allowed to go back to school.

She looked up, staring at the sky. _Meroko and Takuto used to fly from there…_, she thought. She remembered how happy she had been every time they came, every time they flew into her home, greeting her with a smile.

She saw a speck in the distance. A bird, perhaps. The shape flew in, getting bigger and bigger.

Mitsuki squinted against the glare of the rising sun to make out what that shape was. It seemed to big to be a bird, even though she could make out wide, sweeping wings… could it be?

Mitsuki rubbed her eyes, not believing what was in front of her.

The ex-shirigame smiled and landed with one sweep of her graceful angel wings.

"Hi, Mitsuki."

"Meroko…"

* * *

Ahh!! This story picks up on where the anime left off. Please R&R!!! 

Me need some review before i can update


	2. Meroko's here for a visit!

YAY!!! 2nd chapter up!!!! THANKS SO MUCH TO **Weirdo-101** who reviewed!!!! (Bows) I hope you like this second chapter!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Meroko…"

Meroko grinned. "Its good to know you haven't forgotten me, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki smiled. "I would never forget you… you saved my life, and you helped me find Takuto!"

"Speaking about Takuto, he's inside, right?" Meroko asked.

"Yes, but…" Mitsuki trailed off.

Meroko nodded. "He hasn't remembered yet… I know. Let me see him anyways."

As Mitsuki led Meroko to Takuto's room, Mitsuki looked Meroko over.

Her hair had been short, after cutting it to give Takuto her power, the last time she saw her. It was longer now, and looking more natural. It had grown to just below her shoulders.

Her wings were pure white, much bigger than a Shirigame's. There was a blue teardrop as if printed on her right cheek. A cute collar was on her neck, a faint pink. Her dress was pink as well, coloured darker than her collar, but lighter than the clothes she had as a Shirigame. Two ribbon bows were on the straps that held her dress up, and the dress hugged her curves elegantly.

Her boots rose higher than her knees, with pretty ribbons at the top. There was a ring of light upon her head, and her whole body seemed to radiate with a soft light, making her semi-transparent.

What was the most different about Meroko was her...air. This Meroko seemed much older and had the air of someone who's been through a lot.

_Well we _have_ been through a lot,_ Mitsuki thought.

Mitsuki opened the door to reveal a sleeping Takuto.

Meroko knelt down next to him. "Takuto…" she whispered, her eyes soft.

Takuto seemed to have heard, for he shuffled and yawned. His eyes widened when he saw Mitsuki there, and then looked at Meroko. He stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked politely. Then his face lit up. "You must be Meroko! Mitsuki's told me all about you!"

Meroko smiled. "Yes, I am Meroko."

"Honored to meet you." Takuto replied.

Mitsuki asked, "By the way Meroko, I forgot to ask you, why are you here?"

"You can call it my holiday. My last one. I will have to return to heaven soon. But I can stay for 2 weeks. " She smiled. "I pleaded hard with my boss, and she knows how hard I worked just to get this chance."

"MEROKO!!!" seized with emotion, Mitsuki threw herself onto Meroko, hugging her tight. Meroko laughed.

"One more thing." She turned serious again. "After begging my boss, she finally said that I am allowed to temporarily give Takuto the power to transform you back into Fullmoon. But he must get his memories of you as Fullmoon back first…" Meroko bit her lip. "It means that I can only give him the power when he remembers fully… Only he can do it, because you transformation to Fullmoon was bound by _his_ blood. Even I, as an angel, cannot replace him. We have 2 weeks. After 2 weeks, I will have to go, and you can never have the chance to tell the public who you really are."

Mitsuki smiled. "I have faith in Takuto. I'm sure that, with your help, he will remember."

Meroko sighed, and then smiled. "I can always trust you to be optimistic, Mitsuki"

"Let's go somewhere, since we have time" Mitsuki said. "How about visiting Ms. Oshige? We can tell her that Meroko's here!" She turned to look at Meroko. "Can she see you?"

"If I reveal myself to her." Meroko replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mitsuki jumped for joy. "YAY!" She went back to her room, coming out changed. Mitsuki took Takuto's hand, not noticing his blush. Meroko flew along.

"Grandma I'm going to Miss Oshige's!" Mitsuki yelled as she ran out of the house, towing Takuto along.

* * *

Ding-Dong. Mitsuki pressed the bell. Ding-Dong.

The trio was surprised when Dr. Wakaōji answered the door. "Hi, Mitsuki, and Takuto"

He let them in. "Miss Oshige and I were just talking about you"

They sat down on the sofa. Mitsuki remembered the time when Ms Oshige first moved in and called everyone to help ,even the shirigames. She had even called Dr. Wakaōji from hospital just to get him to help carry the stuff. Mitsuki smiled.

She said out loud, "Meroko? Ready?" surprising the 2 adults.

"Meroko?" they said in unison. "She's here?"

There was a glimmer of light and Meroko appeared to the adults.

Mitsuki had to laugh at their faces of amazement.

* * *

They had spent a wonderful afternoon at Miss Oshige's, and now they were back at Mitsuki's room. Mitsuki and Meroko were conversing animatedly, Meroko brushing Mitsuki's brown hair, while Takuto watched in silence, still trying to recall his memories.

At 10 o'clock they went to bed, exhausted by the day's events. Meroko and Mitsuki shared a room, telling each other stories of what happened until Mitsuki fell asleep.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ****Four Days later**** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Mitsuki woke up first in the morning, as always, surprised at first to see Meroko sleeping next to her, before remembering the events that happened the few days ago. _Meroko's here for a visit_…, she reminded herself.

She stretched and got out of bed, yawning. She walked out to the porch, recalling how, four days ago, Meroko had appeared. She remembered what Meroko told her about having the chance to be Fullmoon again. _I only have 10 days left… _

For the first time since she found Takuto, she opened her mouth to sing. She had been to worried about Takuto to remember about singing. _Now that Meroko is here, I know that things will straighten out._ Mitsuki thought just before singing. She sounded beautiful. Her voice, now recovered, did not sound any different to Fullmoon's.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo _

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA? 

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo _

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA? 

In the house, Takuto woke up with a jolt, feeling a sudden pain in his head, seeing flashes of images running through his head, and over all the pain, hearing Mitsuki's voice ringing clear and beautifully.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo__…

* * *

_

Way to go!! My second chapter!!! sorry if it isn't very good. I kinda rushed through it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. What's wrong with Takuto?

HI!!! I'm back!!! phew I'm exhausted from homework but finally the holidays are approaching… I have time to write again!

Thank you very much to those who reviewed and the people who put this story on their alert list, or favourites.

Special thanks toKana090, who, even though she couldn't post a review, sent me a long and constructive PM to me about this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH !!!!! tears of gratitude

Also, thanks tonameofanangel, who pointed out my spelling mistake of "shinigami". .. Thank You!

* * *

**Anyways… on with the story:**

**CHAPTER 3: Takuto's pain.**

* * *

_**Flash.**_

_Who am I?_ He heard himself say.

_Your name is Takuto. _In the swirling darkness, he heard someone reply.

_Why am I here?_

_You're here to make memories._

_I see. This is the first time that I've heard her, but... she sings really well, doesn't she? _

_**Flash.**_

_What's wrong, Takuto!? Are you in pain!? Wait here!_ That same voice again…

Pain surged through his body.

_**Flash.**_

_Takuto! You can't, Takuto! You can't disappear! This is Mitsuki's last song!_

Excruciating pain… Numbness all over…

_You can't, you can't, Takuto! No! Don't disappear! No, No! NO!_ The voice screamed in despair

_**Flash.**_

_I'm definitely not going to let Mitsuki die!_ It was the same voice again, and the words had been said with decision.

_Meroko! _Another voice.

_What are you doing, Mitsuki!? Sing!_ Mitsuki… a name…

_B-But…_

_I'll be fine! Sing till the very end!_

_This can't be… Meroko…_ Meroko... it sounds so familiar…

_Please… Mitsuki… I want to hear you sing… Okay…?_ He could hear the strain of her voice, forcing the words out one by one.

_**Flash.**_

_Mitsuki._

_Meroko._

These names meant something to him…

* * *

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo…_

Mitsuki closed her eyes, relishing the sound the music. She realised how much she missed singing. She sighed, and turned around. She seemed to have woken Meroko up, for Meroko was half-sitting up, looking at her.

"Mitsuki? Morning."

"Morning! Meroko!" Mitsuki smiled.

Meroko turned over, shedding a few feathers. She yawned widely, rubbing her eyes in an un-angelic and ungraceful way.

Mitsuki was suddenly struck by a thought, and asked, "Meroko? Do angels need sleep?"

Meroko smiled. "Well, we don't _really_need sleep, but it's just a fast way of replenishing energy, and its fun!"

"Fun?" Mitsuki had never thought of sleep being fun, except for at sleepovers.

"Yes." Meroko nodded. "Fun." She giggled, saying, "Mitsuki, the look on your face…", and broke into peals of laugher.

Mitsuki pulled a face at her. "It's not funny!" and proceeded to throw a pillow at her.

_A cry was heard, thick with pain._

"Meroko—

"Mitsuki—

"Are you—

—alright?" The two girls chorused in unison, both thinking that it was the other who had cried out.

Meroko pulled the pillow from her face, and saw her own expression reflected from Mitsuki's face. If not for the cry of pain coming from nowhere, she would have found it funny.

"Was that you?" They said simultaneously. "No." Both shook their heads.

Meroko spoke. "Then who—

—was it?" Mitsuki finished.

They looked into each other's eyes, both registering it at the same time.

"Takuto!"

* * *

They scrambled to the door, running into Takuto's room. They were shocked by what they saw. Takuto was kneeling on the ground, moaning and gasping in pain. A white mist was curling around his body, and he was clutching his head, trembling and shaking with spasms of pain. 

Both Meroko and Mitsuki stood, stunned for a moment, unable to take this in.

"Takuto…" Meroko whispered, a blank look in her eyes. _What is happening?_

Mitsuki kneeled down slowly, as if afraid that if she made too loud a noise, Takuto would be gone forever.

She put her hand softly on his shoulder, as gently as possible. "Takuto… Takuto… what's wrong? Don't leave me… you can't disappear… no…!" she cried softly.

_**Flash.**_

_Takuto! You can't, Takuto! You can't disappear!_

_**Flash.**_

Takuto raised his head, looking at Mitsuki with eyes filled with agony. A spasm of pain racked his body, and his head fell to the ground again, clutching his head

Mitsuki leaned over and held him tight. "Takuto…" Tears rolled down her eyes. "Takuto…"

Sobbing, she raised her voice, doing the only thing she could think of. _Sing_. She closed her eyes.

_Kimi wo… suki ni natte… Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi… Fukurande yuku… bakari de…  
Kimi… wa… Kono omoi… kidzuiteiru… no kana?  
Ichido… mo kotoba… ni wa Shitenai… kedo…_

Her voice shook at the attempt, tears streamed down, but she kept on going, her voice strengthening slowly, bit by bit.

_Yuki no youni… Tada shizukani…  
Furitsumori… Tsudzukete… yuku_

She realised that the spasms of pain were gradually slowing, getting less violent. "Takuto…"

Meroko had come to her senses, and helped as Mitsuki heaved Takuto into a sleeping position. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, and he still appeared to be in agony. His hands were still clutching his head…

"Meroko… what's going on? Why is Takuto like this? Meroko!" Mitsuki half sobbed.

Meroko shook her head. She didn't know.

Mitsuki went out and came back with a towel and some water. She mopped Takuto's forehead with some water. Her hands were shaking. Meroko took the towel from her and stilled Mitsuki's trembling hands.

"Why? Why is this happening? What caused this? What's – Meroko, I, I..." Mitsuki stared at the moaning Takuto.

"Mitsuki…" Meroko said softly

"I… I'll go find Dr. Wakaōji... maybe he'll know… I, just… I'll just go—" unable to continue looking at Takuto in such pain and agony, Mitsuki fled the room holding back tears.

* * *

Mitsuki met Dr. Wakaōji just at the door of Ms Oshige's just as he was leaving. Taking one look at Mitsuki's red and puffy eyes, he let her in. 

"What's wrong, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked into concerned brown eyes. Dr. Wakaōji was next to father to her, or perhaps even a mixture of father and brother. She took a deep, ragged breath, trying to still the sobs that were racking her body

"It's Takuto… he… he…" She couldn't keep it back—tears flowed freely from her face.

Ms Oshige had just come to the living room. "What's—" She stopped, seeing the blotchy eyed Mitsuki.

"There's something wrong with Takuto… I don't know what it is…" Mitsuki spoke up. Her tiny fists curled and uncurled. "This morning Meroko and I suddenly heard him cry out in pain… and, and…" Thinking of Takuto's writhing in agony brought tears back to her face. But she went on. "There was white mist covering him up, and he was clutching his head…"

She didn't see Ms Oshige walk over until she was right in front of her. Ms Oshige smiled briefly and took Mitsuki's hands in her own. "Mitsuki…" she said gently "Let's go see him, okay? I'm sure it can all be sorted out."

Mitsuki nodded, trying to draw strength from her words, and the three of them went back to Mitsuki's house.

* * *

Dr. Wakaōji retrieved the stethoscope from Takuto's chest. He turned around to Mitsuki and Meroko, who were standing by concernedly. 

"He's not in a critical condition. As far as I can tell, there is no physical pain. What Takuto may be experiencing may be more than a severe headache, though." His eyes clouded with thoughts. "Did you do anything… special or different this morning? Mitsuki?"

"I, I don't know…" Mitsuki bit her lip. She searched her memory._Special, or different… _Her eyes lit up with realisation. "Yes. I sang."

"You sang?" Dr. Wakaōji seemed quite surprised.

"It could be…" Meroko whispered.

"Could be what? Meroko!" Mitsuki asked, agitatedly.

"There is a possibility that your singing may have evoked his memory…"

"But…" Mitsuki trailed off, looking down. She couldn't think of any other reason. _Why not?_ "Well… that is possible

Dr. Wakaōji shook his head. "I may not know much about ex-shinigami humans recovering their memory… but it seems that it is the most likely situation." He sighed. "Meroko, Mitsuki, why don't the both of you go out and breathe some fresh air? I'll take care of him for a while."

Meroko nodded. She dragged a reluctant Mitsuki out.

* * *

Mitsuki opened the front gate, letting out a deep breath. She walked out and closed the door behind her, then turned around— 

—To see Madoka.

"Madoka-san! What are you doing here?" Mitsuki was completely caught by surprise.

"Why I'm here to visit you of course!" Madoka smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Oh… nothing… just for a walk."

"I see… cool. I was just thinking… You know, I really miss Fullmoon. I really need a competitor… I wonder where she is…" Madoka sighed, continuing to think out loud just as she noticed the tear stains on Mitsuki's face. She stopped. "Have you been crying? Why?"

Choosing her words carefully, Mitsuki said, "A friend of mine is in pain, and I can't do anything to help him! I just—"

Madoka silenced her with a hand on her shoulder. "Show him or her that you really want him to get well. Write him a card or something. Do something that will get the matter off your mind, and express your feelings." She said with confidence.

Mitsuki looked thoughtful. She smiled, making her face light up. Madoka's words gave her reassurance that she badly needed.

"Thank you, Madoka-san! I'll be seeing you!" with that, Mitsuki ran off in the direction of the shopping mall, leaving Madoka stand just outside her door.

"Err…" Madoka grinned, and shrugged her shoulders. Unexpectedness was one of the things that Madoka liked about Mitsuki. She shook her head and left a present by the door.

* * *

Mitsuki and Meroko spent the a few hours buying materials, choosing carefully.

They came back feeling much lighter in spirit. They went to Mitsuki's room and started making the card, with Meroko helping cut the material into the right shapes and sizes while Mitsuki designed and pasted them on.

They only paused when Tanaka called them for dinner. They then thanked Dr. Wakaōji for taking care of Takuto, and invited him for dinner, but he refused, saying how he had promised to bring Ms Oshige to dinner.

After dinner, Mitsuki brought the card to Takuto's room and laid it gently on a bedside table.

It was colourful, full of little stick-ons, and there was a photo of Mitsuki holding the Meroko and Takuto in their stuffy toy form. There was "GET WELL SOON, TAKUTO!!" written across the front.

Mitsuki took the towel and mopped Takuto's sweating brow. She held his hand, and said silently, _Get well soon, Takuto. I'm waiting for you._

She was tired from the day's work. She closed her eyes for a minute, silently praying. Exhausted, she fell asleep in that position.

* * *

The door opened, and Meroko floated in with a blanket. She covered Mitsuki in it. 

She smiled at the sleeping pair, a hint of sorrow in her eyes. _Takuto belongs to Mitsuki now… _

* * *

_AH another chapter over!! SORRY for not updating sooner i can't believe i just wrote so much!!! . _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** _


	4. Dreams, Pain, and Happiness

YAHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm BAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah

I'm SO SORRY that I didn't update any sooner… you see, my house was under renovation XD. ALL my stuff, literally, were wrapped up and inaccessible. Including my computer. And notebook. And everything else that I owned. D. So over the holidays I had nothing to do, stuck in a stuffy glass house on my rooftop while workmen thundered underneath… sigh… and I was planning to write LOTS and LOTS… and in the end I couldn't… so SORRY… anyways enough of my whining…

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and added this story to their subscriptions and favourites… Especially thanks to those who reviewed more than once, supporting all the way. This is still _kinda_ like my first story cuz I started this only a few days after my actual first one… so PLEASE SUPPORT!!!!

_STORY TIME!

* * *

_

_**Last Chapter:**_

She smiled at the sleeping pair, a hint of sorrow in her eyes. _Takuto belongs to Mitsuki now…

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Dreams, Pain, and Happiness**

**Next Morning**

_**Takuto's POV:**_(A'N: note that this is the first time I ever wrote in a character's POV, so I apologise for any bad quality writing…)

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Each pounding in my head caused more pain. I let out a low moan, before being enveloped by darkness. Flashes of images were flying through my head, each holding a torrent of memories that came with pain.

* * *

_**Flash.**_

"Come on. Hold on tight" I held my hand out to a girl that was kneeling on the stern of a little yatch.

She took my hand. "Okay!"

Suddenly a gust of wind blew on the sail, and the boat wobbled. We lost balance, crashing to the ground. "Aaah!"

Our lips brushed.

Our faces were millimetres apart, and we were staring into each other's eyes.

**_Flash._**

* * *

_**Flash.**_

"...Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
Tooku hanarete wakatta yo..."

Music flowed from my lips. I sang, facing the setting sun on a deserted beach, letting all my emotions go.

(A while later)

"As long as you're doing what you want to… I'll keep on following your dream." I smiled at a girl whom I was talking to. She… looked rather like the blond girl from before… Their eyes… they were the same, and something deep inside my heart told me that they _were_ the same person.

"Thank you, Takuto!" Within a split second, she was hugging me tight, like a stuffy toy.

"Baka… don't just hug me for no reason at all!!" I stuttered. I tried to push her off.

"I like your singing, Takuto."

"So you did hear me."

She continued speaking, as if she had not heard me speak. "That's cause… you're a gentle person… someone I can talk to…" She smiled.

I stared at her, not really knowing what to say. "You're trying to embarrass me again!"

She laughed. "That's cause… it's the truth!"

_Like__… don't say that so easily… _I thought.

_**Flash.

* * *

**_

I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Just then, I realised there was someone on top of me. I looked down. A girl was sleeping on top of me, her head on my chest, as if it were a pillow. She was sprawled across the floor, with a blanket covering her small figure. She looked extremely tired.

_The girl from my dreams. Or, were they even dreams? _The thought floated through my brain. I could feel the details of the dream slowly slipping away from my grasp…

I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I realised that I didn't know an important thing.

_Who am I?_ I asked myself. _Who am I?_

Just then, the girl shifted slightly, probably dreaming, as she muttered, almost as if on cue, "Takuto… don't, don't…"

_Takuto._ My name is Takuto. But—

_**FLASH.

* * *

**_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

I think my head will split with pain. Everything swirled. Darkness closed in, offering flashes of images again. This time they raced through my head, until they stopped at one image.

It was an image of the brunette from before. She smiled at me, saying "I'm glad you're here, Takuto. You're always here for me."

* * *

_**FLASH. **_

"_Mitsuki!"_

I bolted up on the bed. _MITSUKI._ Her name was Mitsuki.

I looked down on the girl who was still in peaceful slumber. I cradled her in my arms, holding her tight. "Mitsuki, Mitsuki…" I whispered again and again. _I remember._

Mitsuki stirred in my hold.

* * *

**XxXxXxX In Mitsuki/Meroko's room XxXxXxX**

Meroko leaned on the railing, looking up at the clear blue sky, and sighed.

_How am I going to do this? We only have 9 days, 10 if counting today), left before I have to go, and it doesn't seem as if anything has happened yet! Mitsuki… Takuto… What can I do?_

She had not mentioned to Mitsuki exactly _how_ she was going to transfer her powers. It would take a special ritual, and Meroko will be in constant pain for several days. _24 hours if it is successful. 3 days if it is not,_ she reflected. P_ain for so long… yet, for Mitsuki, and Takuto, I will do my best. I won't mind going through the pain if it is for them._

Meroko sat down on the floor, hugging her knees, and resting her forehead on it. She closed her eyes. _What can I do?_ She asked herself. She doesn't even actually_ know_ why Takuto is in such pain. She could not bear to see, nor even think about, Takuto being in such pain.

She got up and went to Takuto's room.

* * *

She was quite surprised by what she saw. She had come to Takuto's room to check on him, expecting to see him still in pain, sweating and moaning. She had even brought a damp towel to mop his sweat. Instead, she was greeted by a peaceful scene. 

No longer was Takuto in pain. He leaning against the wall, and Mitsuki's head was on his shoulder. He was evidently trying not to wake the sleeping girl, twisting himself into an awkward position to make Mitsuki more comfortable.

Mitsuki looked rather tired, but there was a tiny smile at the corner of her lips, as always.

Just looking at them made Meroko's heart feel warm. She knew, that they were truly made for each other

Takuto was looking down at Mitsuki, and trying to get to a better position. His body seemed to be automatically adjusting, for his eyes were rather distant, as if he were thinking a million things over, trying to sort each one out. He did not seem to be in much pain, even though there was sweat on his forehead.

Meroko hovered in. Takuto didn't seem to notice until she was right next to him. He twitched in surprise, rousing Mitsuki from her slumber.

"…Takuto?" murmured the still-not-very-awake Mitsuki. "I had a dream about you. It was about the time when you sang at the beach…"

Takuto's eyes flashed. _Same dream as mine…_ he thought.

"Mitsuki. Meroko." He addressed them each in turn. "Thank you for taking care of me all this time, even though there was little hope left for me."

"Don't go all sentimental on us!! You saved my life! And, we're good friends, right?" Mitsuki beamed at him, shaken awake by his sudden sentimental-ness.

Meroko looked at Takuto blankly for a moment, and suddenly, moving almost too fast for a human eye to see, Meroko was on top of him, hugging him tight.

* * *

"TAKUTO!! I've been waiting for you to say this for a looooooong time!!!! Don't worry, we _never_ minded taking care of you!!!" 

"Gerroooooooooffff me!"

"_Takuto! Thank you thank you for saying that!!! I'm so happy!!!"_

"_ARRRRRRRRHHHHH!!!"_

Mitsuki laughed as she watched her two best friends fight playfully. As she did, she noticed that something was different… there was a light in Takuto's eyes that she had not seen for a long time.

"Takuto…" Mitsuki murmured to herself.

At that same moment, Takuto had managed to pull off Meroko and was hiding behind Mitsuki. He looked at her at the mention of his name, then said casually, "This really reminds me of the old days, you know."

Mitsuki nodded, a smile touching her lips. _The morning sun shining in from the window makes her look so beautiful_, Takuto thought. _I wonder if she understood the real meaning of what I said just now…_

Mitsuki paused, as if she heard his thoughts.

"Takuto…" He looked up at her, watching as a spark of realisation reached her eyes. "You said… the _old days_…"

Meroko was beginning to realise too. "Takuto… does it mean, mean that you, you…"

Takuto grinned. "Took you long enough to realise…"

* * *

Soo… that was a sad excuse for a chapter, I know… but I will update the next chapter soon… 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!** Even if it is about negative comments… i know the last bit was weird... **SILENT READERS I KNOW YOU'RE THERE****!!! REVIEW!! **Just wanna know how many ppl actually read it!

Actually I wrote this chapter a while ago, but my internet connection was down and I couldn't upload it to fanfiction… I'm so sorry I couldn't update this sooner… Let's say i'll update Chapter 5 when i have 3 more reviews XD i'm evil i know... i already have chpt 5 prepared... 3 REVEIWs!!! (11 in total)

Ta-ta for now!!!!

Bonus (i'm feeling nice): the next chapter will be called: The Ritual


	5. The Ritual

WHEEE!!! As I promised, chapter 5 is here, after i got 3 more reviews XD. Well I gotta admit school kinda slows me down D': I have SOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!!!! Gosh why do I have a feeling that I am getting worse at writing… must be the stress…

Anyways thanks to judy1357, nameofanangel, and Megu112, who reviewed!!!!! And, well, same old.

* * *

Last Chapter: 

Takuto grinned. "Took you long enough to realise…"

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ritual**

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Takuto asked concernedly.

Mitsuki sniffed. "Nothing. I'm just so… glad that you remembered…"

Meroko narrowed her eyes. "Takuto, come over here."

"Why—

"Just come."

Takuto shuffled over.

There was a POP and a POOF and a tv-screen like plane appeared. Meroko pointed at it.

"Who is this?" There was a picture of an old man sitting on a see-saw.

"Err… the old guy who Izumi killed?"

"more?"

"He tried to use his life to extend Mitsuki's."

Meroko nodded. "Next."

"How many times did I tell you 'I like you'?"

"…"

* * *

**XxXx 2 hours later xXxX**

"What did Mitsuki first say when we met her?"

"Zzzzzzz……"

"TAKUTO!!!"

"Wha—

Mitsuki stood between them. "Meroko, I'm pretty sure he's gotten all his memory back…"

Meroko made a face. "Fine."

"Come on!! We've wasted 2 hours already!!! Let's go and tell Ms Oshige and Dr. Wakaōji!!" Mitsuki cried cheerfully.

"I don't get why you like to go to their place so often ah--" Meroko and Takuto were dragged off to Ms Oshige's.

**

* * *

**"Dinner time!" a smiling Ms Oshige proclaimed. 

Everyone avoided her eyes, all thinking back to the time when she cooked miso soup in the competition with Tanaka. (Mitsuki's housekeeper)

They peered behind her and saw… nothing. It was hard to keep back a sigh of relief.

"I ordered food from—"

_Ding Dong._

"See? The delivery man is here!"

As she walked towards the door everybody _did_ give a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

**Over dinner, Mitsuki noticed how close Dr. Wakaōji and Ms Oshige were getting, and had to smile. They were just so sweet together. 

Everyone was discussing where the ritual should be held. It was finally agreed to be held at Ms Oshige's, just in case. Mitsuki phoned her grandma and said that she was going to stay at Ms Oshige's for one night. They had decided to do the ritual as soon as possible, not wasting any time.

The ritual lasts a whole night. Ms Oshige led them to Mitsuki's practice room.

**

* * *

**"Are you _sure_ you're gonna be alright??" Mitsuki asked for, like, the fifth time. 

"YES!" Meroko replied. "It's not like I'm going to die." _I cannot tell her that I will be in pain even _after_ the ritual._

Well, she did tell Mitsuki that the ritual itself will be a bit painful. She knew it was nothing compared to the pain _after_ the ritual was complete.

Meroko sighed. "Ready?"

Mitsuki and Takuto nodded.

"Then let the ritual begin." As she said these 5 words, Meroko's voice suddenly turned much 'misty'-er, as if she was in a trance.

"I, Meroko Yui, ex-shinigami and now- angel, wish to temporarily transfer my powers to Takuto Kira.

Takuto Kira, do you accept this temporary power, and will you promise to use it wisely?"

"Yes." Assurance and responsibility resounded in that single word.

"Then repeat after me. 'I, Takuto Kira, swear to use this power wisely. I will follow the golden rules of the angels, and will not use the power for evil means.' " Meroko whispered.

Takuto repeated what she said. As he said those words, a light seemed to shine in his eyes, yet his gaze was soft.

"Give me your hands." Meroko ordered.

He did.

"I shall now anoint you with angel oil, and from then, you will be bound by what you have pledged."

She dipped his hand into a basin of shimmering substance, which had appeared out of nowhere. Dipping her own finger into the substance, she put a drop on his forehead, cheeks, chin, and down his neck. He shivered.

"With these hands," Meroko held up his hands, "You shall uphold righteousness. Bearing the power of an angel means many things. Even if you are only to bear it for a while. You must know where your duty lies."

"Yes." Takuto's voice was soft.

"Now lie down, and close your eyes."

She put oil on his eyelids. "Sleep."

He did.

Meroko put her hands in the oil. She closed her eyes. A soft light surrounded her, the oil, and Takuto. She bit her lip to stop crying out from the sudden pain that entered her body. Takuto moaned softly, then stopped.

And they stayed that way until the next morning.

**

* * *

**Mitsuki opened her eyes. _I dreamt that Meroko and Takuto were holding the ritual… wait that wasn't a dream!_

She looked around. Sure enough, Meroko and Takuto were still in the positions they held from the previous night, Meroko kneeling and Takuto lying on the ground. The oil was almost gone.

Mitsuki thought back on what had happened during the ritual. It had seemed to take forever, and yet only seeming to last for a moment. She recalled how dark it had been, and every word that Meroko and Takuto said had been weighed down with responsibility and… _power_. The power that belonged to the ritual itself, power that had been called on when the words of the ritual had been spoken. She looked at Meroko, whose eyes were still closed.

Suddenly, without warning, Meroko collapsed onto her side. She was panting, and her face was screwed up with pain.

_Isn__'t the ritual over? Why is she still in pain?_ Mitsuki thought in distress.

"Meroko, Meroko, are you alright??!?!"

"Yes… I'm… fine…" Meroko struggled to get up, staring into Mitsuki's eyes. "the… rit…tual… is… o…ver… wake… Ta…kuto…" her voice was weak.

She closed her eyes and fainted.

"Meroko, Meroko! MEROKO!!!" Mitsuki shook her, without success.

She turned to Takuto. "Takuto! Wake up! Something's wrong with Meroko!"

Takuto's eyes flickered open. All traces of the oil had gone. "What?"

"Meroko fainted!"

"WHAT!?!?!" Takuto got up. "Get Dr. Wakaōji!"

Mitsuki hurried out of the room, returning just a moment later with Dr. Wakaōji.

"Er… I can't see her if she doesn't appear to me you know… uh… just tell me what is going on."

"Meroko fainted!"

"Is she sweating?"

"Yes!"

"She is probably just tired from the ritual. There should be nothing to worry about." Dr. Wakaōji tried to reassure Mitsuki.

"I hope so…" Mitsuki still seemed doubtful.

Takuto put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry; she'll be fine."

Mitsuki looked into his eyes, full of reassurance and responsibility, the same that she had heard in his voice last night. She nodded.

**

* * *

**Mitsuki helped Ms Oshige with the household chores after making sure that Takuto slept (again!), for she knew that he too was exhausted from the ritual. They worked all day, washing the clothes, dusting, as Ms Oshige tried to distract Mitsuki from thinking about Takuto and Meroko. 

It wasn't until after dinner that Takuto awoke.

His eyelids fluttered open. _Uuuhh… so fuzzy…_

He was still rather tired, but otherwise fine. He got up slowly, still stretching his muscles when Mitsuki came in with their dinner.

"Takuto! You're awake!" Mitsuki cried in joy.

Her voice seemed to wake Meroko up. She stirred, murmuring. Mitsuki put down the dinner, and ran to help her up, letting her lean against the wall.

"Mitsuki…" Meroko said softly. She winced in pain.

"Yes?"

"I will… tell you… how to… change…" Meroko's mouth formed these words. A cry of pain escaped, and she numbed her senses.

"Okay. Takuto! Can you come over here?" Mitsuki turned to Takuto, who was still struggling out of his blankets.

"Coming" Takuto replied. He clambered over a moment later.

"So," Mitsuki said "we're ready, Meroko."

**

* * *

**Meroko nodded weakly. "Takuto do you remember… the first time… that you changed Mitsuki… into… Fullmoon...?" 

Takuto replied, "I used my blood to bind Mitsuki's human form. Then I gave her my drop of blood as a pill and told her to eat it."

Meroko smiled despite her pain. "And that is the reason… why her Fullmoon form… is bound to you…"

Mitsuki and Takuto nodded thoughtfully.

"Now… recall the sensation… that you felt… when you transformed… her into Fullmoon…" Meroko forced the words out, one by one.

Takuto closed his eyes and sifted through his memories. "Okay." He looked at Takuto.

"Setting that into your mind… take this… and pierce your finger…" Meroko handed him an elegant pocket knife, her hand shaking from the effort. "Still the droplet in the air."

Takuto took the knife and pricked his finger. As it fell to the ground, Takuto raised his other hand, and the droplet stayed in the air, trembling slightly. He was sweating.

"Takuto…" Mitsuki murmured softly

Meroko held her hand. "He is just… getting used to the power... he will be fine…" Even so, she too looked slightly worried. _It should not take _that_ much effort… _she thought.

Panting, Takuto asked, "What next?"

"Form the droplet… using your mind… into a pulp, a pill, like before… _recall_…" Meroko replied.

Takuto concentrated. Using his will, he turned his hand and the drop of blood turned into a spiky pulp.

"Eat it." Meroko ordered Mitsuki.

She obeyed, feeling the magic tingle through her body. She shivered.

"Takuto… repeat after me… '_Blood of my veins… I command you… awaken… Recall your companion… that runs in her veins… transform… into the form... as I once… bound you…_' "

Takuto look straight at Mitsuki, and repeated Meroko's words. "Blood of my veins, I command you… _awaken._ Recall your companion, than runs in her veins. _Transform_… into the form as I once bound you…" He really seemed to be speaking to someone that no one else could see/feel. _Please,_ he prayed silently.

He snapped his fingers. At once, a light filled the room. Mitsuki felt something in her body respond to Takuto's commands. Her hair escaped from her bonds, and became golden. Her body morphed. Her hair slowly obeyed gravity and came back down. Fullmoon smiled.

**

* * *

**"Meroko… we did it!" Mitsuki/Fullmoon laughed. 

Meroko nodded, smiling, then resided to her pain.

Their joy didn't last. A soft pant interrupted them.

Takuto was once again curled up in pain. "…Ahhh…!" He grimaced in pain. Mitsuki's image was flitting between Fullmoon and her own.

Suddenly, the pain seemed to stop. He stared at them for a moment, and fainted. Mitsuki returned to herself.

"Takuto!" She cried with Meroko in unison. _What went wrong?!?_

**

* * *

**pant… pant that was really long… 

So… do you like it?!?!?!? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! NO SILENT READERS _PLEASE!_** I really want to know what ppl think...

Poor Meroko… in such pain… but no worries she _should_ be okay… why did Takuto faint?! (very important ah!)

heh… so PLEASE review to give comments… I'll try to update ASAP…


	6. Old Friends

YO!!!!! PEOPLE!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! THANKIES TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED AND PUT MY STORY ON THEIR ALERT LIST AND/OR FAVOURITES LIST!!!

So sorry I didn't update last night… almost finish typing but my mom came to me menacingly, so… yeah…

Anyways… here is the chapter that I promised:

**Last Chapter:**

"Takuto!" _What went wrong?!?_

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Old… friends…**

"Takuto… Takuto!!" Mitsuki cried out in fear. Was she going to lose Takuto… again?

Meroko stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Mitsuki… trust… in… him… he… will… not… leave… you…"

Mitsuki looked at her friend, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Why... WHY? Why is it that every time, he has to do something to worry me? And why is it that every time, he did it because of _me_?!?"

She shook her head, not understanding. Why did he have to put himself at such risks? Didn't he understand that she didn't want him to get hurt?

"Mitsuki… go… rest… your… body… should… be… affect… ed… by… the… failure…" Meroko herself did not sound too strong. It seemed that the failure had cost _her_ a lot too. After all, the strength that Takuto used had been hers…

Their love for each other… So painful.

Meroko loves Takuto, willing to do anything for him.

Yet her love for him is unrequited, for his heart belongs to Mitsuki, from the very moment he had met her, she had taken away his heart… for her, he had been willing to become a ghost, to wander forever.

Mitsuki… Mitsuki longed for Eichi, though now she knows he is gone… will she turn to Takuto? Yet… she is so naïve… she doesn't fully understand his love for her…

These three friends… will their souls be cursed to wander forever, their love never returned? Or… maybe…

"Takuto…" Mitsuki pleaded. She was unwilling to leave him. Yet, Meroko insisted that they leave him alone. So Mitsuki helped Meroko out, to leave Takuto to rest and recuperate on his own, even though Mitsuki was reluctant on her part.

**

* * *

**_Takuto… Takuto… don't leave me…_

A voice was calling out to him in the darkness.

**

* * *

**"Ahh!!" Takuto Kira bolted up from his bed, suddenly awake. He was rather dazed for a moment, not knowing who, what, when, where, why… 

He looked at the room around him, the curtains delicately closed so that the sunlight wouldn't shine into his eyes, the position of everything; within reach, all those tiny details that showed… someone cared for him.

He got up slowly, his body stiff. "Mitsuki…" a soft whisper escaped his lips. His eyes widened as he suddenly recalled what had happened before he blacked out. They had been trying to transform Mitsuki.

Remembering, he struggled out of his blankets, getting even more caught up in his impatience.

"Mitsuki!" He called out. As if she had been waiting for this cry, Mitsuki burst into the room.

"Takuto… are you alright?" She asked timidly. He smiled at her. "I'm fine… just that… er…" he gestured to his blankets. Mitsuki giggled and went over to help him.

They both had a sort of tug-of-war with the blankets, trying to free poor Takuto from its grasp. Tug, tug, TuG, TUG, pull, Pull, PuLL, PULL—

* * *

Wha-lam. The blanket finally gave up, and Mitsuki and Takuto were suddenly left with an excess of power. They tumbled over, successively landing face-to-face, with Mitsuki on top. Again. They stared at each other. A blush was creeping onto their cheeks. Takuto recovered first, and muttered, "got out of that blanket at last…"

Mitsuki realised what was going on and sprang about, like, 10 feet away.

"So-orry…" she stammered, embarrassed. Takuto shook his head, not looking her in the eyes.

At that moment, Meroko came in, breaking the tension. "What… is going… on?" she wheezed. The pain from before seemed to have lessened.

"N-nothing!" Mitsuki and Takuto said at the same time. Meroko looked suspiciously at them for a moment, and then said. "Takuto, how are you feeling? You should still be exhausted."

"Yeah, Takuto, you should rest." Mitsuki agreed with Meroko on that point.

"O…kay…" He started. "But… I'm going to try it once."

"No! You'll hurt yourself!" Mitsuki yelled.

He didn't seem to care. Looking at Mitsuki, he snapped his fingers.

"NO!" Mitsuki cried. "No…"

Once again, radiant light burst from her body, and she started to transform. She felt her body lengthen, the hair run free and turn golden…

Fullmoon appeared from the bright light. But she wasn't marvelling at her transformation. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes were resting on Takuto, who was sweating profusely.

"Takuto... don't…" She pleaded softly. _Don't…_

His eyes met her, blazing with effort and determination. The eyes said everything.

"Mitsuki…" he smiled. His eyes snapped shut, and he fell to the ground. Mitsuki, whose image had been flickering, returned back to herself.

"Why… Takuto! Don't…" She lacked words to express her feelings. "Baka… BAKA! BAKA!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

She ran over to him and held him tight. "I don't want to lose you… Don't you understand!?!"

"Please, please, wake up…"

**

* * *

**Meroko had been sitting there all the time, silently observing, her eyes full of sorrow. _What… to do…?_

She shook her head, frowning. Why did Takuto have to go at such risks for Mitsuki? But… she knew the answer. She would do the same for Takuto… but… was there someone else she still loved? She shook her head again.

"Mitsuki… let Takuto… drink… this…" She handed Mitsuki a precious looking bottle. ""2 drops… should… suffice…"

Mitsuki very carefully unscrewed the bottle, tipping 2 drops of the mysterious liquid into Takuto's mouth.

"Just… wait… be patient…" Meroko murmured.

Mitsuki still remained worried, but there was nothing she could do. She fidgeted helplessly, staring at Takuto.

Suddenly, he started coughing. Mitsuki helped him get up and he said to her, "I'm… sorry… I… couldn't… help…" Coughs racked his body. "Water…"

"Water! Ok!" Mitsuki ran out to fetch a cup of water, leaving he 2 ex-shinigami behind. Takuto looked at Meroko. "What… is wrong?" He asked her.

She shook her head. She did not know. This was, after all, the first time that she transferred angel power to a human. Mitsuki returned with the water, tilting it to pour down Takuto's throat. He stopped her, taking the glass from her. "You… rest…"

"But…"

"Rest." It was a command this time. "Both of us."

Reluctantly, Mitsuki nodded, and she left the room. Meroko nodded to Takuto, telling him to rest. She, too, left the room

**

* * *

**

**XxXxXxXxX Later that night XxXxXxXxX**

A shadow drifted over the window. A figure was floating just outside, staring at the angel who was sleeping… not very peacefully. She was twitching in pain, clenching and unclenching herself.

A hint of sorrow seemed to pass in those blank eyes, then disappeared again.

The shinigami passed through the window, entering silently. He sat down and looked at Meroko with unfathomable eyes. He looked at his surroundings, then settled down to wait for the angel to awaken, staring at her sleeping form.

**

* * *

**I am so sorry… This chapter is kinda short… for my standards… (only about 1100 words…) 

I know the plot right now is rather bland, nothing really happening, but I'll try my best. The mysterious shinigami! maybe some of you already know who that is... you could be right... or wrong...

**PLEASE REVIEW** about anything you have to say, and if you added my to one of your lists** PLEASE tell me WHY** you did it okay?

Chapter 7 should come soon… ASAP…


	7. Purification

I AM BACK!!!!

Sorry to all of you for taking so long to update…

And a big thanks to all of you who reviewed! (I have 20 reviews! muacks)

**

* * *

****Last Chapter:**

He looked at his surroundings, then settled down to wait for the angel to awaken, staring at her sleeping form.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Purification**

Mitsuki opened her eyes. "Takuto…" She said, as if in a trance. Shaking her head, she stretched and got up. Walking over to the other side of the room, where Takuto was sleeping, she knelt down beside his sleeping form.

"I don't want you to transform me into Fullmoon anymore… not if you are going to hurt yourself…" She whispered. "Never, never, never…"

Pulling his blanket higher, she turned around and left her room with a big yawn and a "Good morning" to Ms. Ooshige.

Takuto opened his eyes. He had heard what Mitsuki had said. He sat up, leaning against the wall, still weak. _I don't care if it hurts me,_ he thought.

**

* * *

**Meroko opened her tired eyes. She winced in pain as she shifted her body. Sighing, she sat up, arranging her hair. Just then, she noticed a shadow that wasn't hers… 

Her eyes followed the shadow and found the figure that it came from. She stared in pure shock for quite a while.

Finally, a soft whisper managed to escape through her petrified lips. "I-Izu-zumi… Izumi…"

The dog shinigami smiled. "Hello, Me-chan."

Meroko couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting in front of her, was her ex-partner. Gathering herself, she spoke. "What are… you… doing here?"

"Was that meant to be hostile?" Izumi asked. "If yes, ouch."

"Answer my question." Meroko said with more force.

Izumi looked at her. She had changed… a lot. "She sent me here."

By saying 'She', they both understood that he meant her boss.

"…Why? I still… have time…"

"Not enough. She has seen you transfer your powers to Takuto, as also seen him fail."

"We will find out what went wrong! Don't… take me away…" Meroko pleaded.

Izumi chuckled. "I never said I was going to take you away." Looking straight into Meroko's eyes, he continued. "I know why Takuto can't maintain Mitsuki in her 16 year old form."

Meroko's eyes widened. "…Really?" She asked doubtfully. She didn't know whether to believe him or not.

He nodded, serious. "There would have been no problem if he wasn't a human. His mortal human body cannot support the powers of an angel."

"But then… who can do it? Who—"

"There is a way to solve this. There is a spell that can help Takuto's body control the powers." Izumi told the angel.

"Tell me which spell." Meroko said.

"The risks are great, though… if this spell is not done properly, it will have a drawback of power. The spell caster will get sucked into the spell itself, both body and soul."

Meroko stared at Izumi for a moment. "Just tell me which spell." She said rather tiredly.

"Me-chan…" Izumi stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Meroko nodded.

"The ßÿéãħriġ Purification." Izumi said finally.

Meroko's eyes widened. "The…ßÿéãħriġ… Purification…?" She said in shock.

Izumi could only nod his head reluctantly.

* * *

The ßÿéãħriġ Purification: 

It is a ritual/spell that purifies a mortal body, cleansing it of all mortal states. It is a highly dangerous spell, and all shinigamis, angels, etc, have been warned against using it on humans.

The actual content of the spell is known by very few people, and most who have tried using the spell have died. If the spell fails, both the spell-caster and the person the spell was cast on dies. Only a few have succeeded in using this difficult and risky spell.

* * *

"Is there no other way?" Meroko asked. 

"No…" It seemed there was no other way to relieve Takuto from his pain...

They stared at each other silently for a long time, taking comfort from each other's silent company. In each other's eyes, they saw their times together as shinigami partners, all the things that they had gone through, together…

Meroko sniffed, trying to keep her eyes from watering. Izumi looked down.

"So how's it like to be an angel?" Izumi asked.

Meroko smiled. "Nothing much. We guard over humans, protecting their safety, caring for the little ones when they get born, and going to the aid of those in need."

"Sounds fun."

"So… how bout you? Is Jonathan still your partner, or…" It was Meroko's turn to ask.

"Well… Kind-of. We're about to be disbanded, and I was sent here to help… ya."

"I…" Meroko blurted out. "I missed you!"

Izumi looked taken aback. "Er…" He was lost for words.

Meroko smiled, even though tears glinted in her eyes. "I, just… I dunno… I don't feel as lonely now you're here… even though you're so annoying…"

"HEY!" Izumi protested. Then he turned serious. "Am I really that annoying…?"

"Well… not really… but you still are annoying sometimes…"

Izumi chuckled.

Another period of silence stretched between them. Neither said anything, just fidgeting with their clothes, etc.

"… So… you are going to use the ßÿéãħriġ Purification, right?" Izumi asked.

Meroko nodded solemnly.

Izumi sighed, then smiled. "I knew."

Meroko looked into Izumi's eyes, and he understood all she had to say.

**

* * *

**Mitsuki stretched and leant back against the wall, breathing in the crisp morning air. _I wonder if Takuto is awake yet… _

She gave a big sigh, and went back inside, humming "Eternal Snow".

Opening the door to Takuto's room just a tinsey bit, she peeked in.

"What are you doing…?"

"AH!!!"

Mitsuki yelped and jumped in surprise. Takuto was behind her.

"Couldn't you just give some warning!? Don't just sneak up on me like that!!!!"

Takuto laughed. "It's always funny to see you surprised…"

Mitsuki glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

Takuto, in turn, pulled a face at her, and they kept making faces at each other until they were both exhausted, while in the other room, Izumi and Meroko were staring at each other, thinking about the solemn ßÿéãħriġ Purification…

**

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! What with all the Chinese New Year and stuff… 

Thanks to all the supporters of this story! Bows

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

BTW, I started a new FF with my friend fireplant, in the "His Dark Materials" section, called "Book of Destiny".

I hope it will be a success! Hehe….


	8. Physical Weaknesses

Hey! Back! Presenting to you my eight chapter!

Lets cut all the nonsense and begin!!!

**

* * *

****Last Chapter:**

Takuto, in turn, pulled a face at her, and they kept making faces at each other until they were both exhausted, while in the other room, Izumi and Meroko were staring at each other, thinking about the ßÿéãħriġ Purification…

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Physical Weaknesses**

"Ouch!" Takuto Kira yelped as he felt a sharp pain in his head. A feeling of weakness spread in his body…

"Takuto?" Mitsuki said, still in the middle of a funny face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing. Just… I'm just tired." Takuto half-lied.

"Let's go and rest for a while then. My face muscles are sore!" Mitsuki joked.

So she opened the door and went in, with Takuto following, a hand on his forehead.

**

* * *

**"Meroko?" 

Meroko's eyes were scrunched up tightly, and she was holding her head, rocking in pain.

"My… head…" She murmured.

"Me-chan, are you alright?" Izumi's voice revealed his concern.

Meroko felt tinges of weakness spread over her body, numbness all over. She felt drained of all her energy, her power.

"Me-chan, ME-CHAN!" Izumi raised his voice to catch Meroko's attention. "What's wrong?"

"My… body… so… weak…" Meroko gasped out, her voice barely audible.

Izumi seemed to think for a moment. "Hmmm… Could it be?" He mused.

"What…?" Meroko asked weakly. What was the reason for her sudden weakness?

"Your sudden weakness may be caused by Takuto."

"Takuto?" Meroko didn't understand how this could have anything to do with Takuto.

"Because you lent your powers to Takuto, your body is still re-adjusting to the temporary disappearance of your powers. This would have been fine, if Takuto's body had been able to fully support your powers." Izumi thought out loud.

"What… do… you… mean?" Meroko tried to shake off her weariness.

"Since Takuto's body cannot fully support your powers, there is a drawback effect. Not only can he not use your power without weakening himself, but his body is sucking in all the power, and it is overloading him, causing the power to escape. _You_ feel the effect of this, because it is _your_ power that Takuto is draining, and letting go of. Bit by bit wisps of your power is being lost, weakening both you and Takuto. If you don't hurry…" Izumi trailed off.

He gathered himself to continue. "If you don't hurry… all your powers will be lost and you… would cease to exist."

Meroko's eyes widened. But she didn't seem to care about herself. "What… about… Takuto…?"

Izumi looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. Was Takuto all she cared about?

"Me-chan, you're going to disappear! Don't you care?"

Meroko smiled, despite her weakness. "Was… meant… to have… disappeared… long… ago…"

Izumi stared at her. Sighing, he said, "What's going to happen to Takuto… if you disappear, the power that chains both of you together will break, will follow you to disappear… and… his soul will be sucked away, leaving an empty human shell…"

Meroko stared at him in disbelief. No! That could not happen!

"Is… the… only… way… to… pre…vent… this—"

"The ßÿéãħriġ Purification. The risks are so high, though…" Izumi seemed to not want Meroko to go through the ßÿéãħriġ Purification.

Meroko nodded slowly. "See… Takuto… now…"

Izumi helped her up.

**

* * *

**"Takuto, do you think I should call my grandmother to extend my stay?" (A'N: She's still at Ms. Ooshige's. The dates do not quite add up, I know, but never mind…) 

Mitsuki stared out of the window, fiddling with her hair. "Hmm, Takuto? Or do you think I should just go back?" She turned around, letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Takuto!" She ran over to him. He was trying to fight of the feeling of weariness, clutching and shaking his head.

The paper door opened (A'N: You know, the Japanese type of sliding door with paper…). 2 figures emerged.

Mitsuki looked up from Takuto. Her eyes widened with surprise and recognition as she saw the figure who was supporting Meroko.

"I... Izumi?" She stuttered in disbelief.

Izumi smiled in greeting. "Long time no see, Mi-ki."

Mitsuki seemed too stunned to speak. "H-hi…"

"Takuto…" Meroko whispered, staring at his sitting form. She moved slowly towards him, helped by Izumi.

Mitsuki was still absorbing the fact that Izumi, the dog shinigami, was right in front of her.

"Mitsuki… what's wrong… Takuto…" Meroko tried to convey her question.

"I don't know… he just became like that suddenly… Do _you_ know what's wrong?" Mitsuki asked her in turn. Meroko started to shake her head, then stopped and looked at Izumi.

Her eyes seemed to say, _Don't tell them_. She didn't want them to worry.

Izumi _did_ seem to want to tell them, but under Meroko's pleading gaze he shook his head.

Mitsuki looked puzzled, but made no comment.

"Let… him… rest… just… tired…" Meroko told her.

Mitsuki nodded and helped Takuto into a sleeping position. "Rest, Takuto. You have to get well!" Mitsuki said in an optimistic tone.

She started humming "Myself". Izumi brought Meroko back to the other room.

**

* * *

**"Me-chan, Why didn't you tell them?" Izumi asked Meroko. "Don't bring this all upon yourself!" 

Meroko smiled and shook her head. "Me… rest…"

Izumi seemed to want to continue ranting, but he helped her lie down anyways.

"ßÿéãħriġ… Purification… how…?" Meroko asked, her eyes closed.

Izumi reluctantly started briefing her on how to do the ßÿéãħriġ Purification, pausing now and then for Meroko to respond.

**

* * *

**Sigh… no cliff-hanger this time… I have a feeling that my writing is _really_ getting worse… Sorry for this sad excuse for a chapter... this is probably the shortest i have written so far... 

I'm sorry for updating so late… What with school work and everything… I can barely find time to write my stories… I wish holidays could come sooner…

**SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!** Hmm… since I'm feeling evil I'll just say I won't update till I get 3 more reviews…


	9. Tranquility

Yo!!!!

Long time no see!!!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time…

Too much school work and stuff… sigh…

But anywayz…

I'll try to make this chapter better in then!! (well, _try_, since I'm not that good anywayz.)

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

Izumi reluctantly started briefing her on how to do the ßÿéãħriġ Purification, pausing now and then for Meroko to respond.

* * *

**Chapter 9:Tranquility**

Mitsuki squatted by the small pond at her home, watching the wind send ripples along the surface of the water. It seemed so...peaceful. The water moved slowly, along with nature.

She sighed. She dipped her hands into the cool liquid, and started processing her complicated thoughts.

Both Takuto and Meroko are weak, and not just normal physical weakness. It seems that they want to hide their lack of strength from me. Why? Do they not want me to worry? But that is exactly what makes me worry.

Izumi. What is he doing here? Not that I don't welcome him, but there is something strange going on between him and Meroko. What are they doing? Will his appearance bring bad events? What are they not telling me and Takuto?

She just had this... bad feeling about the whole thing. Maybe a sort of premonition that something bad would happen...

Her hand moved in the water slowly, sending waves and ripples across the peaceful surface.

_Ironic,_ she thought. _The water, the trees, everything around me is so… peaceful. And yet, I am not. So many complications... I wish things could be as simple and peaceful as them..._

She felt a soft breeze touch her cheek, as if telling her not to worry. Mitsuki withdrew her hands from the pond and shook them to dry. She trudged back to the old room, and leant on the porch. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, breathing in the rich scents around her.

She had gone home for a day or so, bringing Takuto, Izumi, and Meroko with her. She didn't want her grandmother to worry for being so many days at Ms Ooshige's place. She got permission to go back to her old room, which she preferred, as it held a lot of memories from the past, when Takuto and Meroko were both Shinigami's, passing the year with her… how Meroko hated her from the beginning, yet they started to become good friends, eventually best ones.

She couldn't thank them enough. The corners of her mouth turned up as she revisited the memories of the past.

* * *

"Meroko, don't. Please. You know how dangerous it is!" Izumi tried to convince Meroko not to make the deadly decision –to perform the ßÿéãħriġ Purification. 

"No." Meroko said firmly. She would not let Takuto suffer. And, it was not just suffering. If she didn't do this, Takuto… his soul would be sucked away, just like before. She would not let it happen again. Never. Never see Takuto in such agony, such pain again. Never let him have the risk of losing his precious soul.

"Please."

"I'm sorry, Izumi. You know why I must do this."

"But—"

It was Meroko's turn to plead. "Izumi, _please_. Just, please, tell me where to get the Êyąŀīŋ. Please."

Izumi eyes Meroko mournfully. Why did she have to do this? "You don't have to do this, Me-chan..."

"I do. Just, _tell me_, Izumi. Cut out the nonsense. Do it for _me_."

Izumi, hesitated, then said in defeat, "Very well... the Êyąŀīŋ is... it can be found on the other side of the Ðægrïnε Portal."

Meroko's eyes widened. "Really? Oh... thank you, Izumi."

"But, Me-chan, let me go, you're still to weak..."

But Meroko did not hear. She was staring into the distance, evidently somewhere else. Izumi paused.

"Me-chan?"

Meroko snapped back into reality, and turned to face him. "Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't listening. Izumi, I have to go. I'll be back soon."

With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving Izumi behind. "Me-chan, no!" He yelled.

Going through the portal saps your power, and Meroko doesn't even have enough of it in her current condition...

"Me-chan! Wait!" He yelled as he too snapped his fingers and vanished.

* * *

The sweet birds' calls rang through the air, bringing to the surroundings a sweet atmosphere. Different chirps sounded as the feathered animals called for their mates. 

A pair of eyes opened gently, revealing a soft hazel brown. Mitsuki looked around her for a moment, focusing on her surroundings, taking a moment to identify where she was.

The dreamy mist cleared from her eyes, and she sat up properly, listening to the birds' song. This was simply so… harmonious.

She hummed a tune to herself, subconsciously humming the melody of "Myself". After a moment or two of staring blankly at the air, she got up and went indoors to see how long she had dozed off, stretching her stiff limbs as she went.

* * *

Takuto glared at the ceiling. How he hated being weak. 

"Arrgh-fpt." He smacked his pillow and turned over. It took more effort that he thought. Tentatively, he got up and leaned against the wall. He moved his hands, then legs, then tried to get up. He succeeded in landing on his butt with a thump.

He sighed. _I really want to know why I'm like this. Meroko and Izumi know, but they won't tell. Heck, _he thought,_ this is about me too. I have a right to know..._

"Takuto?"

Takuto turned around to see the source of the sound. Mitsuki's head was poking through the gap of the door, and she was smiling in greeting.

"Hello, Mitsuki." He said softly.

Mitsuki's smile widened and she bounced over to him.

"How are you? Are you okay? Bored?" She asked.

Takuto chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

Mitsuki nodded absently. "Yeah, yeah... Um, Takuto, can I sit here?" She gestured.

"Sure."

She sat down next to him, and neatened up the ruffled pillow and sheets. "Are you bored?"

"Not with you around." Takuto grinned.

Mitsuki blushed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked playfully.

"No, actually—"

"Meanie!" She used the pillow she happened to be holding to smack his head lightly.

"Hey!"

* * *

The dark alley was filled with trash, and occasionally a pair of feline eyes would glint back in the darkness. Except for those occasional stray cats, the alley was deserted. 

There was a corner that was hidden unless you got close, otherwise looking like a dead end. Yet at the very end there veered a little path, a small gap.

Darkness, light, and everything else swirl together there. It was almost like an illusion, something from dreams and vivid imagination. The color seemed to shift all the time, yet there wasn't a color that could describe it. It was just _there_.

The Ðægrïnε Portal…

Like most other portals of its kind, it goes to somewhere in the world of spirits. This was no different…

The air shimmered and Meroko appeared, looking tired. She looked at her surroundings, confirming that this was indeed the place she was looking for.

She stared at the swirling portal for a moment, then confidently walking right into it.

The portal expanded and contracted, and Meroko disappeared into it.

"Me-chan, NO!!"

* * *

Heya...There, I finally updated. Sorry if it is bad. I have to go sleep now 

Good Night!! I hope there are reviews when I wake up!! I'll try to update soon.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	10. Do you like me?

Heya... haiiz... take so long update… Sorry. I'm kinda having a writer's block here, so yeah… -.-

**

* * *

******

Last Chapter:

The portal expanded and contracted, and Meroko disappeared into it.

"Me-chan, NO!!"

**

* * *

******

Chapter 10: (OMG!! Double Digit!)

"Don't!" Izumi screamed. Yet, he was too late.

He watched as Meroko disappeared into the swirling mass, the faint image of her a moment ago still hovering in his mind.

The dog shinigami stared into the place she had been, then followed with decision. _I will follow… wherever you may go…_

He too disappeared into the portal, closing his eyes as he went.

The dark alley resumed its darkness. A cat slinked from one bin to another, its unnaturally green eyes staring curiously at the spot where he vanished.

* * *

After their mock pillow fight, Takuto and Mitsuki lay peacefully against each other, their backs touching.

They stayed in blissful silence, taking comfort in each other's presence. Mitsuki brought her arms around her knees, and laid her head back, against his.

_I wish we could stay like this forever... So peaceful, so...happy. _

She knew that she loved him, much more than she would ever imagine. But, sometimes she had doubts about his feelings towards her. Sometimes, she just didn't feel secure… She knew she should trust in him, trust in his love for her… But, doubt was inevitable. How could she be sure that it was not someone else he loves? There were so many that were beautiful...

"Takuto...??" Mitsuki spoke uncertainly.

"Hmm?" Takuto replied, turning slightly around to look at her.

"Takuto... do, do..." She stuttered. Hardening her confidence, she tried to speak boldly. "Takuto...do, do you like me?"

She turned very red, her heart pounding hard. _I, I said it!_

Takuto's eyes flickered. Tilting his head, he stared hard at Mitsuki with a strange look in his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Takuto asked in return.

Mitsuki paused. _Is he avoiding the question?_ ""I...I want, no, _need_ to know."

Takuto just continued staring at her in that odd way. It was rather unnerving.

"T-Takuto?" She asked doubtfully, wondering what her friend was doing.

"I heard you." He replied curtly. The shortness of the sentence seemed to deepen Mitsuki's doubt. _Why won't he answer the question?_

A corner of Takuto's mouth turned up in a weird, lopsided smile. Mitsuki started feeling a little...scared.

He turned around, shuffling his body, until he was fully facing her.

"Mitsuki..." He murmured, a distant look in his eyes.

"Takuto? W-What are you doing?" Her voice quivered.

Takuto kept his silence, leaning forward as if wanting to whisper in her ear. He moved slowly, his eyes on hers, until he was unnervingly close.

He parted his lips as if to speak. Mitsuki stared into his dark eyes, just inches away from her.

Her eyes widened as he suddenly tilted forward, arms going around her, as he placed his soft lips gently on top of hers.

* * *

Strange, eerie wind blew in this bizarre landscape. Every thing was rather dark and gothic, as if in a haunted world.

No animals lived here, or at least, no animal that we know of. This was the world of spirits, different from the world we know. Strange spirits haunt this barren land, spirits of different kinds, elves, goblins, creatures of both beauty and darkness. Spirits never cease to wander in this place, their intentions unknown. This was not a place for mortals.

Green light flashed as a body plummeted from a mass of darkness, much darker than the darkest shade of black should be. It landed on a patch of grass, and didn't move for a moment. Pink gloved fingers twitched as they struggled to help its owner get up.

Yet, Meroko lapsed into unconsciousness as weariness overtook her, no matter how hard she struggled against it. Her body simply wasn't strong enough to withstand so much toil and taxing of her power.

Shadows flitted around the area, dancing, as Meroko's body finally stayed still. And so she laid, her pink clothed body lying in the centre of all that darkness.

The clearing filled with yet another big flash of green light as another body erupted from the black swirl. It landed more elegantly as the person before, landing kneeling. Izumi looked up to see Meroko's limp figure lying on the grass. His brows snapped together in concern, and immediately rushed over to her.

"Me-chan!! Me-chan!!" He tried to wake her, yelling her nickname. Reaching out to her, he tried to shake her, then—

He, too, suddenly collapsed.

A ghastly shadow fell across their bodies sprawled on the ground, cast by the oddly colored moon overhead.

* * *

Mitsuki stared in total shock, dazed by his sudden movement. His lips sent an unexpected electric shock coursing through her body. She had not imagined a simple touch could be anything like this. Warmth flooded into her body, as he pulled her tighter towards her. Her tense body relaxed in his grip, and closed her eyes as she fully received his sudden kiss.

After a moment, or was it hours —Mituski couldn't tell— he finally released her. They were both slightly gasping.

Mitsuki looked up at Takuto, bewilderment in her eyes, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she realized what had happened.

Takuto was not much better himself. He was turning very, very red. It was easy to imagine him with smoke pouring out of his ears in that state. He did not meet Mitsuki's eyes.

So they stayed that way for a few moments, both embarrassed now that they were over their sudden impulse. It was the first time Mitsuki had really kissed anyone, for the sake of kissing. She was holding her fingers to her lips, still feeling Takuto's soft lips on hers, staring into the distance.

When she looked up again, Takuto was staring at her. His barely-controlled face turned slightly red again as their eyes met. But amidst his embarrassment, determination showed.

"M-Mituski." He choked out. Smoothing over, he continued. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Mitsuki wondered aloud. What was he talking about?

As if he had read her mind, he reminded, "Your question."

"Oh." Mituski blushed again. ""That." _Do you like me?_

"I don't know…" She said. _But the kiss... I don't know what to think..._

Takuto smiled rather sadly. ""Do I like you..." He mused. ""Do you really want to know?"

Mitsuki nodded.

Takuto took a breath. "No."

Mitsuki stared in shock, then looked down to her knees, feeling her heart break.

Takuto smiled again, with that same sadness. ""Mitsuki," He held up her chin, staring her straight in her eyes.

"I don't like you. I _love_ you."

Time seemed to freeze for the two. Their eyes met, and that moment seemed to stretch into infinity.

Mitsuki saw the warmth in his eyes, eyes that lighted up whenever he looked at her.  
Takuto saw the sorrow that had been lingering there disappear from her eyes, replaced with happiness.  
Pure, powerful happiness.

Sobbing, Mitsuki threw herself into Takuto's grasp. She sobbed hard, until tears welled out of her eyes. She curled up in his strong arms, feeling the safety and security there. Gradually, her sobbing subsided into hiccups. Takuto held her tight all along, treasuring this precious moment.

He murmured in her ears, telling her not to worry, not to cry.

Unknowingly, Mitsuki fell asleep in his arms. Takuto looked down at the innocent girl, sleeping so peacefully, cradled in his arms. He smiled at the wet stain on his shirt, where Mitsuki had cried on. Weariness flashed in his eyes, but not of physical weariness.

"Sleep, Mitsuki...You don't have to worry."

* * *

There is nothing I want to say... What is wrong with the new document thing?! It keeps deleting my lines and dots, and making everything weird!!Arghhh!!

Haiiz… Could you silent readers please review? I'm getting a lot of hits, but no reviews X(

And I know a lot that I have a lot of Story Alerts and Favorites. But PLEASE, could you just submit a tiny little review? **REVIEW!!**

If you managed to get through so many chapters to read chapter 10, it must be worth a tiny review :'(

I'm just gonna be evil; I'm not updating until I get at least 3 reviews!!


	11. Leech?

O. M. G.

I'm SO SORRY

I've been so busy that I haven't updated in so long! Okay this is getting out of hand. So I'll try to update.

Many thanks to my fantastic readers who reviewed, especially xxDrewxXxMay4ever, who was very enthusiastic, and reminded me about this story (-.-" lame I know: how could I forget?). Wow. So many people reviewed chapter 10. Makes me feel sorry for updating so late. Thanks SO MUCH to TrinityAngelX, who commented on so many chapters, and ALL the others who commented. I feel undeserving of this =(. What type of authoress forgets about her stories? Forgive me, please?

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter:**

Mitsuki fell asleep in his arms. Takuto looked down at the innocent girl, sleeping so peacefully, cradled in his arms. He smiled at the wet stain on his shirt, where Mitsuki had cried on. Weariness flashed in his eyes, but not of physical weariness.

"Sleep, Mitsuki… You don't have to worry."

**

* * *

Chapter 11:**

A ghastly shadow fell across their bodies sprawled on the ground, cast by the oddly colored moon overhead.

It resembled a human—in some ways. Even its shadow seemed to be fuzzy, though, its edges faint and undefined, as if it itself was an illusion.

The shadow seemed to stretch and distort as it knelt down, reaching out. Fingers pausing just mere centimeters away from Meroko's face, he—she—it chuckled.

"Still the same as ever." It tilted its head, taking in the details of Meroko's face, the slight knit of her eyebrows even as she lay unconscious… The delicate contours of her face, the strawberry pink hair that framed it… so sweet

"It's been so long, Meroko. Too long. I cannot stay in the darkness any longer, just watching." _Never again._

Izumi twitched, and the mysterious figure drew his hand back. Its eyes flashed, and it spat out a word in disgust. "Filth."

It stared at the couple sprawled on the ground, until Izumi started coughing. The moment his eyes fluttered, the figure was gone.

"Me-chan?" Izumi tried to shake Meroko awake the moment he opened his eyes. Waves of dizziness washed through him and the source… seemed to be Meroko. Could it? How could Meroko generate such dizziness?

He released her gently on the grass. Gradually the bolts of dizziness and the feeling of weakness disappeared. It was while he stared at Meroko and pondered on what to do that he noticed—the grass around Meroko seemed to be a shade paler than the rest. He was quite sure that it had to do with the dizziness, but what? It seemed like he wouldn't be able to wake Meroko for a while. Her body was drained of power right now.

Standing up, he took in their surroundings for the first time.

The other side of the Ðægrïnε Portal. Mysterious and wild, darkly beautiful. It was a place of dreams and nightmares.

Even creatures of the _immortal _spirit world, like angels and shinigamis, rarely ventured here. Only the spirit beasts did. This landscape would be a stretch of forest and grassland, if it wasn't so distorted. All the colors were wrong, like the painting of a child who didn't know that grass and trees were green and sky was blue. An eerie cry sounded through the night, half-howl, half-buzz. Instinctively, Izumi felt the hairs on his neck stand up, and he twirled 360 degrees, alert for any uninvited guests. He would not let any harm befall Meroko, as long as he still had the strength to take a breath, to stand and fight. A rumble rose from his throat, and he realized he was growling quietly, as if to warn intruders.

_Must be the dog in me_, he thought, amused, as he forced the growl down. He nearly jumped when he heard a whisper, from Meroko.

"Ta-Takuto…" She murmured in her sleep. "D-Don't leave me!! Please!" A strangled cry escaped from her, as she stumbled over her words. Izumi knelt by her side, holding her hand.

"It's okay… I'm here, don't worry." He said, murmuring words of comfort. Meroko's face, which had been contorted in fear and horror, smoothened as she calmed down and relaxed. Little did she know that her words had sent an arrow of pain to Izumi's heart.

_How could you still think of another, while I am in your company? Takuto only sees Mitsuki… Just as he is the only thing you see.._ He chuckled, a bittersweet sensation coursing through his body. _Where do I fit into the picture?_

Suddenly, Meroko uttered a cry of pain, and she curled up, shivering even in her sleep. Having no coat to wrap around her, Izumi could only use himself as an insulator, tenderly putting his arms around her, for both comfort and warmth. Another wave of dizziness shocked him, but through his fuzzy thoughts, he kept his hold. _I will do whatever it takes to make you safe._

So they curled there. Izumi was barely conscious, but he still managed to maintain some sense of alert, to make sure that nothing attacked them in their sleep. "Me-chan…" He whispered, over and over again. "Me-chan…"

**

* * *

**

Takuto Kira stared at the empty room before him. It was black- and white-tiled in the center, eight by eight huge marble tiles, like a life-sized chessboard. Around it was smaller tiles, weaving an intricate and elegant pattern. Something stirred—what sounded like a rustle of silk echoed through the room, preceding a voice, an overly familiar voice.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki cried. "Help…" She sounded weak, her voice feeble and helpless.

Takuto spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Mitsuki? Where are you?" He searched the room hopelessly with his eyes.

"Help…" This time the voice seemed to be from the other side of the room. Snapping to attention, Takuto immediately started running, calling out, "I'm coming…!!". But it felt like running in jelly; his legs wouldn't move fast enough, taking so much strength to just lift a foot. He was so intent on reaching his goal that he didn't realize that the air seemed to be chillier, and hisses were starting to rise around him. "Ssssss…"

Just as he stepped onto the third white tile, he heard a dark chuckle behind him. "Wha—" He said in surprise. But he didn't even have time to finish his word, nor turn around, when he was cut short.

"—check mate. Time to die." A soft, whispery but deadly voice said, with the tones of a snake.

Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

When he opened his eyes again, Mitsuki and Meroko were standing before him. He stood up, taking a step forward, and another, trying to get to them.

He didn't seem to be getting any closer, though. He continued walking forwards, until he broke into an impatient run. "Mitsuki! Meroko! Wait!!". But they didn't. Every step he advanced, they seemed to move away a little. Staring at them, he tried to make some sense out of what was happening. Their eyes were blank, unseeing. They were fake.

The moment he realized this, they disappeared, and a ringing voice sounded in the darkness.

"_Seek your inner place. Find the curse, destroy it, and set it free. Force the leech out... It does not belong..._"

**

* * *

**

Takuto sat up straight, panting. Everything swirled as his eyes took a moment to adjust to the semi-darkness of dawn. He sat there, fazed, wondering what had happened. Then he remembered.

Room. Mitsuki. Help. Run. Hiss. Chess. Checkmate. Mitsuki. Meroko. Move. Fake. Curse. Leech.

His dream came back to him in an instant—he shuddered. It had been so eerily real. _What was the significance of that dream?_ He wondered. _What could my subconscious mind be trying to hint?_ He hadn't had such a vivid dream in a long time.

What did the voice say, at the end? He racked his brain, trying to recall the exact words. But the dream, being a dream, was slowly fading away from his memory. All he could remember was something about a curse and a leech… He knew, with a stirring gut feeling, that those words were very important, perhaps the key to all their problems.

Something grumbled inside him, and with a start, he realized it was his stomach. He shook his head. Human needs… would unfortunately have to come first. He'd think about it later.

Stretching, he crept out of the tatami, trying not to wake the sleeping Mitsuki. Dizziness swept through him as he stood up, disorientated. Something was draining his strength and power, he was sure of it. Stumbling to the door, he steadied himself and went out. They were still at Ms. Oshige's house. After Mitsuki had fallen asleep in Takuto's arms, he had decided, along with Ms. Oshige and Dr. Wakaōji that they would stay for another night, so as not to disturb and move the exhausted Mitsuki and Meroko, even though Takuto hadn't gone to check where the latter was. If he did, he would have realized that she wasn't there at all.

**

* * *

**

"Takuto! Awake already! You're an early bird." Ms. Oshige greeted him warmly. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks," Takuto replied, smiling, "Um, do you happen to have… food?" His cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. As if to stress the fact that he's hungry, his stomach grumbled. Ms. Oshige laughed, and said, "There's some bread in the kitchen, if you want it. You can always go order something. Umm… I think there's some cereal and milk in the fridge, too."

"Thanks." Takuto nodded with gratitude. "Is there a tray I could use? Like, to bring some to the room…"

Ms. Oshige's eyes twinkled as she teased. "Breakfast for your beloved?"

Takuto turned red and started walking towards the kitchen, not saying anything.

**

* * *

**

Mitsuki sighed as she rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Another day… Looking around, she noticed the ruffled sheets beside her. _Ne? _She wondered, before remembering. A blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered the events from yesterday.

_I asked Takuto the question… and he kissed me… He, loves me._ She thought, brimming with happiness. _That's all I have wished for._

Occupied with her happy thoughts, she stared around the room with a big smile on her face. Then she paused. Something was missing. _Wait… Where's Takuto? _She cast her eyes around again, this time really paying attention.

_Click._ The door opened, and there stood the answer to her questions. Takuto carefully walked towards her, carrying a huge tray. Mitsuki's eyes widened. And started giggling helplessly at the sight.

"Eh! Aren't you going to help?" Takuto demanded as he stumbled, everything shuffling around in the tray. Mitsuki stifled her giggles and ran to help him set down the tray.

"Takuto, you're _hungry_, aren't ya? Are you going to eat _all_ of this?" Mitsuki gestured to the huge tray.

Takuto reddened slightly as he said, "It's for you too, baka." Looking at Mitsuki's laughing expression, he continued, "You know that! Stop trying to embarrass me!"

After her giggles died down, Mitsuki looked at the big breakfast that was set before them, and smiled. "Thanks, Takuto." Somehow, her sincere thanks made him even more embarrassed than her deliberate teasing. He flushed again.

"T-time to eat! No more fussing around." Takuto took on a stern tone.

"Hai!! Yes, sir!" Mitsuki replied, saluting. She grinned, and started on her breakfast. The couple blushed whenever their hands brushed over the tray, which seemed to happen more often than necessary.

**

* * *

**

After breakfast, the happy couple brought the tray back to the kitchen, putting it into the sink and washing the dishes together. They finished quickly, even while flicking water at each other playfully.

"I wish everyday could be like this…" Mitsuki murmured to herself as they put the dishes onto the rack to dry. Together, they went back to the room, shoulder to shoulder. Passing Meroko's room, they both stopped at the same time. They hadn't checked on her since yesterday… With an unspoken agreement, they pushed the door open gently, peering in.

"NE?"

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry. Like, so so so so so soooo sorry for not updating earlier. Truth is, I've barely had anytime to even think about Fanfiction. I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't promise any specific dates… Perhaps Chinese New Year, or even Easter. Please bear with me!! =S

Well, thanks for reading my story!! Please review, and give me some suggestions on how to improve my writing. Till next time then!


End file.
